Idol Days
by 666random4life
Summary: Haikyuu AU Everyone is an idol or producer instead of a volleyball player. The story mainly focuses on Yamaguchi, a recent idol in Crow Production, and his adventures as an idol. Though there is a problem, his contract that he signed when join. Many pairings with yamaguchi included (Lemon chapters but feel free to skip it does not progress the plot)
1. Chapter 1: Crows and Okinawa?

Many know about the famous Yamaguchi. He was founded by Crow Productions and even has a handsome producer. After trying 11 times to find a star Crow finally bumped into Yamaguchi. Their 12th idol, an idol that is more popular than anyone before in their company. He sings, dances, and has a great personality. What do we expect next from this amazing idol? We don't know but we do know he is an amazing talent and Crow was lucky to get their hands on him.

Yamaguchi was flattered and was blushing by these nice words the magazine had said about him. He turned to his producer a man by the name Tsukishima Kei, but also nicknamed Tsukki by the rising idol. "Tsukki, are you sure this is about the right guy?" Yamaguchi asked, he was happy they said that stuff but it was too good to be true.

"Yamaguchi, it's all true and it's all about you," he was frowning. He didn't enjoy how his idol had so little confidence in himself.

Noticing the frown and the tired tone as if Tsukishima didn't enjoy speaking with Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi looked back at the magazine, "Right, sorry Tsukki."

They were in a big mansion. Yamaguchi's house. But at the same time, not Yamaguchi's house. This house was Crow's house that they used for their idols and the idol's producers so Yamaguchi didn't live there alone. But it was nice having the company, Yamaguchi thought. There used to be eleven people at the house now there are ten.

First there is the idol Asahi and his producer Daichi. The two are kind to Yamaguchi but Daichi is not that kind to his idol. Daichi was an idol for one year then quit when Asahi joined. He thought Asahi could make it far if he "would be less of a goof ball and coward" (Daichi's exact words).

The second idol is Kageyama or "King". He used to be part of a different production agency but for some reason quit and came to Crow. It all happened after he got that nickname "King" and after the "Grand King" changed companies two years before he did. His producer is Sugawara, who was Yamaguchi's favorite idol and made him want to become an idol. He's sweet on camera but as Yamaguchi soon figured out could be mean to other idols if they went out of line, but he would also give hits to his fellow idols as good luck.

The next idol was Hinata and his producer is Nishinoya. The two are both very energetic and hyper, they get along just fine. Before Yamaguchi became an idol Hinata was who everyone was talking about, and he loved it. But ever since Yamaguchi, Hinata held a bit of jealousy towards the freckled boy and even said "I won't lose to you" to him. But they became friends rather easily. Nishinoya, was the most energetic idol of his time but then for some reason he quit. It was around the time Asahi's debut happened but it's a mystery.

Tanaka and Ennoshita were a duo idol group before Hinata, Kageyama, or Yamaguchi joined but ever since Ennoshita was attacked by a crazy fan, Ennoshita quit being an idol. He has yet to return as an idol but he did become a producer to take care of Tanaka and make sure Tanaka could make it as an idol even if he no longer shared the stage with him.

There is one more idol and producer pair but they are in America now so there's not much to say about them but everyone hopes they have become big stars there, unlike in Japan. But Yamaguchi and the new idols have no idea what their names even are.

All the producers in Crow were once idols, except for Tsukishima, even though Yamaguchi thought that he wasn't so sure. But every time he asked Tsukishima if he was an idol at one point Tsukishima just glares at him saying "Shut up, Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima's back as he was in the kitchen while Yamaguchi was in the room next to it. When Tsukishima turned around Yamaguchi's eyes went back to the magazine as if it was suddenly interesting. He wondered, why would Tsukishima not want him to know about his idol career? He set down the magazine on the coffee table and sighed, if Tsukishima really didn't want him to know then he shouldn't pry.

"Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi jumped from his seat when Tsukishima whispered in his ear. Tsukishima smirked but held back his laugh, "We have a shoot to go to in an hour, stop daydreaming."

"Right! Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi then realized his face was red and cheeks were hot. He had no idea what that meant.

The main door opened, it was Takeda the production agency's owner. He is the owner because his uncle gave him the place when he died because he had no children. However Takeda knew he had no knowledge of the idol industry so he pestered and pestered the only person he knew had knowledge, Ukai. Not the famous Ukai that made Karasuno, one of the most famous idol companies, but his grandson, Keishin. After so much pestering Ukai finally joined as president. And wherever Takeda goes he brings Ukai with him so he has a professional input. Just behind Takeda was Ukai as they entered the mansion.

"Hello," Takeda chirped with Ukai by his side. "Yamaguchi, Tsukishima," he walked to the living room, "is it just you two?"

Ukai sighed, "They're probably still asleep. It's 1pm," he look from his watch to up at the second floor, "baby crows should wake up early or the big crow will throw them out of the nest." He wore an evil smile and bad aura surrounded him as he ran up the stairs.

Takeda just smiled and Yamaguchi was shocked and relieved he didn't sleep in today. "What are you two doing here?" Yamaguchi asked.

"We-" There was a "thud" from the second floor. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Takeda looked up. They could hear a loud "ow" it sounded like Hinata's voice.

"Hinata's up," Tsukishima calmly said.

"Well," Takeda cleared his throat, "we have decided something. I'll save telling the rest for when everyone gets here."

"What the heck, Ukai," Hinata stomped down the stairs, "you didn't need to throw me off the bed."

"You didn't need to sleep 'til one," retorted Ukai.

"You don't need to worry about it," Nishinoya jumped down to the first floor and pointed dramatically with his thumb, "I'm his producer after all."

"S-So cool!" Hinata stuttered and shouted, he was easily impressed by Nishinoya's actions.

"What was that loud thud?" Daichi asked as he and Asahi rushed out of the hallway, they must have been downstairs. "You guys didn't break another vase did you?" his face became dark and menacing.

"No!" Hinata jumped behind Nishinoya, scared, "I just fell out of bed."

Daichi looked at Ukai who nodded agreeing that was what happened. Daichi sighed, "Alright then."

Not far after them was Kageyama and his producer Sugawara who just came from the hallway. They must have heard the conversation because Sugawara showed his concern for Hinata, "Are you alright, Hinata? That was a loud thud did it hurt?"

"I'm alright Sugawara," Hinata gave a big smile.

"Tsk," Kageyama clicked his tongue, "dumbass."

Hinata glared at Kageyama and yelled, "Who are you calling a dumbass!?"

"The only dumbass in the room!" Kageyama yelled back.

Tsukishima scoffed, "Can't you count? There's you, king, and Hinata. That makes two."

"Don't call me 'king'!" Kageyama shouted.

"My, my, is the king upset? He's not going to have my head is he?" Tsukishima smirked.

"Kageyama, Tsukishima, Hinata! Calm down." Sugawara said, he was annoyed by this childish bickering.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi nervously shouted, he didn't want his producer to lose his head… even if he knew it wasn't real.

Hinata made an "hmph" sound, Kageyama just continued to glare, and Tsukishima frowned but they all were silent.

"Now that we're all here," Takeda sat down in the chair around the coffee table. "We can talk."

Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi sat on the couch across from Yamaguchi, who had sat back in his original spot. Ukai took the chair across from Takeda and Sugawara and Daichi sat on either side of Yamaguchi while Tsukishima stood behind Yamaguchi and leaned forward with his arms resting on the couch. He was close enough to Yamaguchi to smell his shampoo he used this morning. It smelled like strawberries, Tsukishima inhaled some more of the scent, he liked it.

"What about Ennoshita and Tanaka?" Daichi asked.

"They're in Hokkaido. We'll message them it later," Ukai explained. Recently Tanaka has been getting popular and wanted for a reoccurring TV show in Hokkaido so they've been gone since last month; however, Tanaka didn't get a big enough role to last a year so he'd only be there for an estimate of 4 months.

"In two months we'll be going to Okinawa." Takeda said as the glare on his glasses made his eyes disappear.

.

.

.

"OKINAWA!?" Hinata, Nishinoya, and Kageyama yelled. Asahi looked like he had his soul taken from him. Tsukishima had his mouth a gap, shocked and Yamaguchi stared with wide eyes at Takeda. Sugawara and Daichi exchanged looks and Sugawara smiled which was contagious. First it went to Daichi then Asahi (who had his soul retrieved by Nishinoya), Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama (who smiled ever so slightly), Yamaguchi, and as Yamaguchi looked up from the couch at Tsukishima who had his mouth closed and a straight face. But Yamaguchi's smile, it made Tsukishima's straight face slowly curve up into a tiny smile.

"Okinawa sounds great but how did you get the money for the trip?" Sugawara asked.

Everyone's eyes went to Ukai who cleared his throat, "Thanks to a recent idol and producer we have gotten more popular and got enough money to have a vacation." He looked at Yamaguchi and smiled, "Good job Yamaguchi and Tsukishima."

"Eh?" Yamaguchi couldn't believe it. It was because of him and Tsukishima that they get to go on this expensive trip? He started to blush because of all the attention on him.

"Good job Yamaguchi," Sugawara ruffled Yamaguchi's hair.

"Yamaguchi," Hinata gritted his teeth together, "I won't lose to you."

Noticing Yamaguchi's discomfort at the attention Tsukishima looked at Takeda then Ukai, "So two months means it will be in June, correct? Do you guys have a date yet?"

"Yes and we wanted to tell you guys so you all could have the week of the 12th free." Ukai answered.

All the producers pulled out their phones to check their calendars.

"We have that week free," Daichi said looking up from his phone.

"Same here," Nishinoya smiled.

"We have an audition on the 12th," Sugawara tapped his phone, "it's at 9am and should last for about 2 hours. If we make it so we leave at 2pm for Okinawa we can do this."

"That sounds good and all but," Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, "We have a concert to perform at on the 24th and Yamaguchi needs to prepare for it starting on the 17th."

"Can't you guys cancel it?" Kageyama asked. In all honesty he wasn't pleased that Yamaguchi was getting so much attention and it wasn't him getting more popular though he was still second, but second wasn't good enough for the king.

"I wouldn't mind canceling," Yamaguchi admitted, "I am a bit nervous to perform at a live concert."

"Yamaguchi," Sugawara patted Yamaguchi's head, "don't back out because you're nervous. I'm sure you'll do wonderful and a live is a great way to get more popular too."

Daichi patted Yamaguchi on the back, "We all know you'll do an awesome job at the concert so don't back out."

Having the mom and dad producer of the group comfort him and tell him he should do it Yamaguchi couldn't refuse. "Well I guess I will do it then," He looked up at Tsukishima and nodded to agree that they will leave Okinawa early.

"Alright, so everyone will be going to Okinawa," Takeda clapped his hands together and smiled, "so we'll leave on the 12th around 2pm and come back on the 18th, except for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who will leave early."

"I'll see if Ennoshita can get Tanaka free that weekend," Ukai stood up and took out his phone, he left the room as he called Ennoshita to inform him about the vacation in two months.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother and Karasuno

A/N: If you guys would like to see what Yamaguchi's outift is I drew it on my tumblr. I have the same username on tumblr so just search for me there. Enjoy another chapter of volleyball idols XD

* * *

Once Ukai confirmed it with Ennoshita, who said that they would be able to go, he and Takeda decided to check with each producer and idol to see how things were going. It was their job as president and owner to make sure each pair were treated well and weren't ever overwhelmed.

They had everyone go to their rooms so that their talk was just between them. Takeda was talking with the idols as Ukai was talking with the producers. Yamaguchi waited patiently in his room. When a knock was heard Yamaguchi got up and opened the door.

"Hello, Yamaguchi," Takeda's smile was reassuring, "mind if we talk?"

"I don't mind," Yamaguchi allowed Takeda in his room. Takeda took a seat at Yamaguchi's desk after turning the chair around so he could face Yamaguchi who sat on his bed.

They talked for a few minutes about how things were then Takeda surprised Yamaguchi when he adjusted his glasses and asked, "How would you feel about being in a group? Or a duo?"

Yamaguchi wondered how things would be like if he did that. Would he get along with the other members? Or person, if he did a duo. He decided what would be best for his career and the chance Tsukishima had given him by making him an idol. "I feel like I would enjoy that experience, it would certainly be interesting."

Takeda smiled, Yamaguchi believed he made the right choice by seeing that expression, he didn't want to disappoint anyone after all. Takeda then told Yamaguchi to keep doing his best and if he had any problems to come talk with him. He left and after Yamaguchi set the chair Takeda sat in back where it belonged someone knocked on his door.

"Yamaguchi," it was Tsukishima's voice. He opened the door before Yamaguchi could reach the knob, "Ready to go to the shoot?"

"Yeah, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

The two walked out of the mansion and called a cab to take them to the shoot's location. Once arrived Yamaguchi was shown where the dressing room was and he changed while Tsukishima waited outside the door, Yamaguchi was shy about these kind of things so Tsukishima never went in with him he always waited outside.

Yamaguchi changed into a light blue cropped halter top, a light blue side skirt that was accompanied by dark blue tights that went to above his knees, a white glove for his right hand, a white arm sleeve that started at the bicep area to his wrist, light blue boots with two yellow semi-spheres in the front, and white headphone with a mic attached to it but on the side that connects the mic to the headphone shows a green star.

After looking at himself in the mirror to make sure everything was on right he opened the door and turned to Tsukishima, "How do I look?"

Tsukishima didn't know what to say at first, he almost stammered with his sentence, "It really compliments you. They did a good job making it."

"So this is my 'image outfit'?" Yamaguchi was a bit unsure about it earlier but Tsukishima's words made him feel like he looked wonderful. An image outfit is what the idol mainly wears and had been specifically made for them. It's been about three months since Yamaguchi joined the Crow Production but he finally got his image outfit.

"Yamaguchi," Having Tsukishima say his name brought Yamaguchi back out of his mind, "time for your picture."

"Right! Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi hurried to the studio and stood in front of the dark blue backdrop.

"Alright Yamaguchi," The photographer looked through the camera lens, "just do what comes natural."

Yamaguchi did some poses, all of them a bit awkwardly where the photographer decided to take a break so Yamaguchi could calm down and be more natural.

"Tsukki, I'm sorry," Yamaguchi looked to the ground from the seat he was sitting at. Tsukishima was to his left standing. "I'm not really good at looking natural." He smiled apologetically.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima didn't like this insecure side of Yamaguchi, "the break is almost over."

And as he said that the photographer told them to come back.

This time instead of standing against the wall, Tsukishima was next to the photographer and gave a gentle smile to Yamaguchi. This helped Yamaguchi calm down and pose more naturally and look more cute and charming. His final pose was of him pointing his right hand to the right while looking that way as his left hand looked as if it was adjusting the part of the headphone where the microphone connected to it.

"I think that last one we will use to advertise your future concerts," Tsukishima said as he looked at the computer that showed all the photos.

"'Concerts' as in plural?" Yamaguchi asked, shocked of course, "are you sure you're not making a mistake?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima sighed.

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi left to change back into his regular clothes.

As they left Yamaguchi noticed a blond girl passed them by with a long black haired beauty. Yamaguchi, instead of being focused on the beauty, saw only the blond haired girl and instantly thought "cute".

The taxi ride home was silent and when they arrived at the mansion Tsukishima said he would be taking a shower in his room and left upstairs leaving Yamaguchi at the entryway taking off his shoes. It has been four and a half hours since they left and everyone else seemed to be gone. There were no other sounds in the house, no yelling from Hinata and Nishinoya or Kageyama because of how mad he gets, no sound of anyone's voice where Yamaguchi could hear.

The main door opened and nearly knocked Yamaguchi down.

"Eh? Oh, it's Yamaguchi," Ukai says after wondering what the door hit when he opened it.

"Hey President Ukai," Yamaguchi moved more out of the way so he wouldn't get hit again. He noticed a body behind Ukai and thought it was Takeda until Ukai spoke.

"This is our new star, Yamaguchi, an idol that has joined us quite recently," Ukai moved out of the way as he spoke to show the person behind him who Yamaguchi is.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you," The man said. He had blond hair and was tall but not as tall as Tsukishima; in fact, he almost looked like Tsukishima but without the glasses. "I'm Tsukishima Akiteru."

"Tsukishima? Are you related to Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked then realized his mistake, "I mean Tsukishima Kei."

"Yup," Akiteru smiled, "he's my little brother."

Ukai looked at Yamaguchi and almost laughed, Yamaguchi's face showed he wanted to ask many questions to Akiteru about his younger brother. "Yamaguchi, Akiteru used to be an idol too and was on multiple TV shows back when he was younger."

Yamaguchi was very impressed. It showed on his face and that made Akiteru laugh. Yamaguchi tilted his head now confused.

"Oh, sorry," Akiteru smiled, "but it's obvious you're impressed that I've been an idol for so long, but the fact is I've been on… let's say a break for a few years."

Yamaguchi was about to question what Akiteru meant by a break when Ukai interrupted him.

"You see," Ukai scratched the back of his head, "my grandfather was the company president of Karasuno, an old company that had many famous idols and many people who wanted to be idols but could never get a job. Akiteru was an idol since he was young and wanted to join Karasuno like everyone else."

"He didn't make it?" asked Yamaguchi, he looked from Ukai to Akiteru then back to Ukai.

Ukai shook his head, "He was able to join. But, he joined when the famous Small Giant joined too. The person who inspired Hinata to become an idol took all the big jobs. All the concerts, all the photo shoots, he even was able to go to the orange stage. After not getting any good jobs for three years Akiteru took a break from being an idol and decided to go to college and get a different job."

Akiteru smiled almost in a regretful way, "All this talk about me is really embarrassing," he laughed and looked at Yamaguchi, "so even though you're a new idol you know my brother. How is Kei doing?"

"Tsukki is a great producer," Yamaguchi smiled widely.

"Eh?" Akiteru looked at Yamaguchi confused.

"Eh?" Yamaguchi looked back at him confused.

"Right before I left for college he joined Crow as an idol. He's not an idol anymore?"

"He was an idol?" Yamaguchi almost shouted, he was completely shocked.

"Brother!" The three heard someone yell. They looked up and at the top of the steps was Tsukishima staring, actually glaring, down at them.

"Guess I wasn't supposed to say that," Akiteru whispered to Yamaguchi and chuckled, "hey Kei. I came over to check on how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Tsukishima wore his usual frown as he walked down the steps, "we need to talk."

Ukai cleared his throat knowing his job there was done. "I'm heading back to the office. Call if you guys need anything." He then gave Yamaguchi a look that he should leave the brothers alone to talk. "See you," he then left the mansion.

"I'll be going to my room," Yamaguchi pointed up the stairs and then walked up them but once he was at the top he got an aching feeling to stop and listen to what they were going to talk about. So once he noticed the Tsukishimas going to the living room he stopped going up the steps and sat down against the railing.


	3. Chapter 3: Frustrations and Return

When Tsukishima sat down on the couch, Akiteru sat in the chair on the short side of the coffee table.

"How's college?" Tsukishima asked, he wasn't looking at his brother, instead he was looking at his own hands, and his fingers were entwined.

"Good, I'm thinking of becoming an idol again," Akiteru said seriously.

Tsukishima continued to look at his hands, "You are?"

Akiteru was looking at Tsukishima, "'Even though it was like that in high school?' is what you wanted to say." Tsukishima's head snapped up and he stared at his brother. "Well, it's because it was like that," Akiteru leaned back in his chair looking up, "even now I can remember how difficult it was to get a job. That moment, the last job I had before I took my break, I brought you to the TV studio to watch me perform, but then the Small Giant took it away from me right in front of you." His hands gripped the arm rests of the chairs tightly.

"I was so frustrated, I am frustrated even now that it happened. I can't even think of it as a 'good life lesson', I even made you see something disgraceful. I know I can't do anything about it now and in high school when I first joined Karasuno I wasn't able to experience the incredible feeling of being on stage.

"But I already knew what made being an idol 'fun'. That great feeling when you're performing and the pride that comes from others' cheers. I want to be somewhere where I can give it my all until I'm satisfied."

They sat in silence for a few good minutes. Yamaguchi took this time to process it all in his head. He felt sorry for his producer but it didn't quite answer why he became an idol or why he became a producer. He looked down thinking but listening to their conversation.

"Come to think of it," Akiteru looked down at his brother, "why aren't you an idol anymore?"

"People only liked me for my height. They wanted me to also do ridiculous things and wear ridiculous outfits," Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He saw his brother frown at him as if he was about to scold him, "what?"

"Kei, you're a good singer, great dancer, and an incredible actor. Yet you are not even remotely cute," He sounded a bit annoyed and sighed, "you're wasting that talent of yours. You could be a great idol."

Tsukishima sighed also, "I'm almost 190 centimeters. Guys who are that tall aren't supposed to be cute."

"So not cute!"

"But," Tsukishima showed a small sign of a smile, "maybe it wouldn't be bad to give being an idol another chance."

Yamaguchi smiled brightly, he was happy for Tsukishima but that meant he would be without a producer. He'd be alone. That scared him. He couldn't handle being alone again like before he met Tsukishima.

"After," Tsukishima looked to the staircase, "after the guy who's been eavesdropping on us becomes even more popular than ever before. When he becomes a great idol."

Yamaguchi froze, Tsukishima knew he was eavesdropping the whole time. Yet he was happy, Tsukishima wanted to continue being Yamaguchi's producer. Yamaguchi stood up and walked down the steps, when he reached the bottom he turned to walk to the living room where two pairs of eyes were on him.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi apologized, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima smiled, which shocked Yamaguchi, and chuckled, "I'm going to stay as your producer for as long as you need me."

"But Tsukki, I'll always need you," Yamaguchi admitted. He knew he couldn't do anything without Tsukishima's help.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima wasn't much on PDA but he still got up hugged his freckled idol. "I know someday you will no longer need me as a producer, but I will always be here for you. I will help you with anything you need help with."

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi blushed.

"Now this," Akiteru smiled, "this is cute." Akiteru reminded the two younger boys that they weren't alone.

They quickly pushed each other away.

"Brother," Tsukishima turned around so he was facing Akiteru, though it was obvious to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima was blushing to his ears. "How about you go home now, I'll visit back home later."

Akiteru smiled, "Okay, I'll be going now." He stood up patted his brother's shoulder, "See you at home, Kei," he walked past his brother and faced Yamaguchi, "I know my brother said he'd take care of you but I hope you'll take care of him too."

"I will," Yamaguchi said.

"Thanks," Akiteru walked out the door after flashing a smile and left the building.

"Tsukki…" Yamaguchi didn't know what to do now. The air in the room felt tense and awkward.

Tsukishima turned around slowly and though he felt like he would regret it. He knew he would regret it but he still did it. He took the step forward towards Yamaguchi and cupped both Yamaguchi's cheeks and kissed him deeply.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened and his hands raised in instinct to push Tsukishima away. But then he realized this was Tsukishima. His Tsukki. His risen hands, which had already touched Tsukishima's chest, gripped his shirt as he kissed back.

Tsukishima opened his closed eyes and closed them again. He was about to go further when he remembered where they were. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, "How about we go to my room."

It was Yamaguchi's turn to blush. He had a feeling of what they would be doing in there. For Tsukishima, who had suggested it, this was so far the longest pause in his life.

"Sure?" Yamaguchi said in a questioning voice. He didn't mean for it to sound like that.

Tsukishima grunted and took Yamaguchi's hand and dragged him to the steps, up the stairs, down the hall, and to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: TsukkiYama R18

LEMON! FEEL FREE TO SKIP! IT DOES NOT PROGRESS THE PLOT!

* * *

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi looked away, "Sorry, I'm not really good at this stuff."

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima locked the door, "shut up." He started the kiss the slightly green but brown haired boy.

Yamaguchi was about to kiss back but the taller stopped the kiss and grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and pushing him onto the bed, gently, not harsh or even cruel like Tsukishima usually is.

Tsukishima climbed on top of him and continued their kiss from before. As he did he took off the shorts Yamaguchi wore and slid his hand underneath his boxers. When Tsukishima stroked Yamaguchi's member with his hand, Yamaguchi gasped and right then did Tsukishima slip his tongue into the younger male's mouth.

They played with each other's tongue inside their mouths. Tsukishima then grabbed Yamaguchi's member and started to pump it up and down. Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima away, "Don't," Yamaguchi said, "you'll just get dirty."

"Shut up," Tsukishima pumped it faster, "do you really think I care about that? I just want to touch you and make you feel good." He wore a small blush as he said that last sentence.

Yamaguchi moaned and when he heard himself moan he blushed brightly. He smacked his hand over his mouth which was with too much power he whimpered in pain. Who knew covering one's own mouth could hurt.

Yamaguchi's member released pre-cum as Tsukishima continued. But Tsukishima stopped soon after. Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima who got off of him, "Tsukki?" he said though his voice was muffled by his hand. He removed it and sat up, "I'm-"

"If you're going to say you're sorry then I'm going to quit being your producer right now," Tsukishima harshly said. He found what he was looking for in his nightstand's drawer. When he grabbed the lube he froze he just said something mean to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi, he glanced over at him, he looked hurt. Tsukishima sighed and took off his glasses, he didn't need them for what comes next, and they were getting in the way of kissing anyways.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima stood in front of Yamaguchi who was sitting near the edge of the bed. "I'm… sorry."

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, a bit shocked. He never heard those words out of Tsukishima's mouth before. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Tsukishima leaned down and pecked Yamaguchi's lips.

"So what did you grab?" Yamaguchi innocently asked.

Tsukishima showed him the lube in his hand, "It is so it doesn't hurt."

Yamaguchi gave him a confused look before realizing what he meant and blushed. "Oh…"

Tsukishima told him to go closer to the center of the bed and lay on his back. When Yamaguchi did, Tsukishima moved in front of him and took off his own pants and boxers then what was left of Yamaguchi's clothes, even his shirt.

He opened the lube bottle and released some of its content into the palm of his hand. He then grabbed his member and put it all around on it. "Okay, I'm going to insert it," Tsukishima lifted up Yamaguchi's legs and spread them apart as he took his member in his hand and put it inside of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi gasped at the strange feeling of having Tsukishima enter him. Tsukishima then pushed himself further inside.

Tsukishima waited a moment after he was in to start moving. With every movement Yamaguchi panted and moaned.

After thrusting harder and at a faster pace for a while Tsukishima came inside of Yamaguchi. Feeling it go inside of him Yamaguchi moaned and arched his back upward, he cummed onto his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5: Contract and After

When they finished Tsukishima laid down on the bed next to Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi, I don't think you have any work left for today."

"You don't think so?" Yamaguchi questioned. He wasn't used to Tsukishima being unsure about things.

"I can't think of anything but how glad I am right now," Tsukishima turned his head away as it was now on a pillow.

Yamaguchi grinned from ear to ear, "I'm glad too." He then took a hold of Tsukishima's hand, "Tsukki… does this mean we can be a couple now?"

Tsukishima turned his head to look Yamaguchi in the eyes. He looked confused, "Didn't you read the contract you signed when becoming an idol for Crow?"

It was Yamaguchi's turn to look confused.

"I'll show you tomorrow morning," Tsukishima grabbed the blanket on the bed and pulled it over the both of them.

"Okay," Yamaguchi said. He wasn't happy with that answer though since technically it wasn't an answer.

The morning after Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were at Crow's main building where Takeda and Ukai worked. Yamaguchi's eyes were wide in shocked that he ever signed a contract that stated something like that.

"You see now? We can't date." Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, though he wasn't happy with that either. "But there are loop holes in it."

Once Yamaguchi could take his eyes off of the contract Tsukishima told Yamaguchi the loop wholes. But the whole time the same thing repeated in Yamaguchi's mind. "Just about seven more months until it expires…" he said in his mind, "seven until I'm free from this contract."


	6. Chapter 6: The Grand King and Loss

It's been a month since Yamaguchi learned about what was in his contract. May was about to end but on a sour note.

"What do you mean?" Tsukishima was on the phone talking with one of the directors for a commercial Yamaguchi was recently passed an audition to be in. He was pacing the floor as he spoke.

"Hey! Listen!" Tsukishima was about to snap at the director, "he passed your stupid audition and you're telling me he can't be in it? Who else are you going to get to be in it besides him?!" He was silent. Yamaguchi turned his head away from the magazine he was reading to look at Tsukishima, Tsukishima stopped pacing. "The grand king…" Tsukishima huffed. "Fine, whatever. Goodbye."

Tsukishima stormed out of the room and into the hall to go downstairs and out of the mansion.

Yamaguchi closed the magazine, setting it on the coffee table, and followed Tsukishima.

When they were outside they saw Sugawara, Daichi, Nishinoya, Asahi, Kageyama, and Hinata playing volleyball. It was 3 against three, the producers vs. the idols.

"Hey, king!" Tsukishima yelled over at the other male.

Kageyama caught the volleyball instead of setting it. "Didn't I tell you to not call me that?"

"Hey Kageyama! Don't catch the ball you're supposed to set it like this," Hinata poorly imitated setting the ball.

"That's not how you do it dumbass!" Kageyama yelled at the shorter, "like this, see? Like this!" he showed how to set the ball. Tsukishima cleared his throat to get attention back on him. Kageyama turned to look at Tsukishima. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get that Grand King to stop stealing Yamaguchi's jobs," Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi realized then. The reason why the month of May felt so slow was because he didn't have more than two jobs the whole month. It was because even though he did great at auditions and passed them someone who never even attended the auditions kept stealing the jobs from him.

"I…" Kageyama bit his lip before mumbling, "I can't stop him. I can't beat him yet either."

"So, it's Yamaguchi's turn?" Nishinoya asked.

Tsukishima stayed silent for a moment making the only way to know the answer is to have Yamaguchi ask, "Turn? What do you mean?"

"The Grand King," Sugawara paused as if to find his words, "he takes aim at our idols every now and then to beat them so his rank becomes higher so he can beat the top idol of our generation, Ushijima."

"Japan!?" Hinata shouted, that was what Hinata called him.

"He aimed at me before too back when I was an idol," Tsukishima stated, he seemed a bit depressed in Yamaguchi's eyes. Then Yamaguchi realized, Tsukishima was thinking that because he was Yamaguchi's producer now that might be the reason why the Grand King was aiming at Yamaguchi now.

"It's just because I'm new and already at a high rank for a newbie," Yamaguchi tried to reassure Tsukishima, "He already aimed at all of you already right?"

Hinata pouted. Sugawara and Daichi chuckled and as Sugawara tried to make Hinata happy again Daichi explained that instead of stealing Hinata's jobs he met Hinata once at an audition and explained that if he gets better he might be worth taking from but for now he isn't and he doubt he ever will.

"That must have been harsh," Yamaguchi felt sorry for Hinata.

"He even gave Hinata the nickname 'Chibi-chan'," Daichi looked over at Sugawara who was finally calmed down Hinata only to have Hinata be hit in the face with the volleyball by Kageyama.

"Stop all that annoying talking, dumbass." Kageyama picked up the ball as it rolled back to him. "No one can take on Oikawa as he is right now."

Oikawa. The Grand King's real name.

Tsukishima frowned and walked away, "Come on, Yamaguchi. We have a commercial audition to get to."

"We do? Wait! Wait up, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chased after Tsukishima back into the mansion.

Tsukishima didn't wait, though he did slow down a bit, he continued to walk inside the mansion and to the front door.

"So I _do_ have an audition?" Yamaguchi wasn't sure he was ready for an audition if he knew he would just lose against the Grand King.

Tsukishima turned to look at Yamaguchi and saw the worried look on his face, he didn't know how to help though. He just nodded, "Yeah, we better go now to not be late."

They walked out of the mansion and hailed a taxi. The ride there was just Tsukishima explaining what the audition was for. It was for an appearance in a soap opera as just a one night stand that only appears in one episode so far.

When the taxi stopped they both got out and Yamaguchi stared at the building where the audition would be held.

"Come on, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima was at the door. Yamaguchi hurried over to where he was and walked inside the building. They went forward to the elevators and waited for one to open. When it did they got on and just as Tsukishima was about to push the button for the 3rd floor he stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hold it for us too please," Someone said.

Tsukishima pressed the "door open" button and two people got on.

"Thank you," said the shorter one. He then nudged the taller with his elbow, "Say 'thank you' too!" he hissed.

"OW! Iwa-chan!" the taller cried. He pouted then smiled at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, "Thank you glasses-chan, freckles-chan."

"You really don't remember me, do you, Oikawa. Or should I call you Grand King." Tsukishima clicked the button for the third floor.

Yamaguchi was stunned by the nickname but quickly was returned to normal by what Tsukishima said. "You're the Grand King?" Yamaguchi was shocked. He heard of him multiple times and even read about him but he never committed his image to memory.

Oikawa seemed to ignore what Yamaguchi said. Instead he was squinting at Tsukishima. When it finally clicked he smirked, "Well if it isn't Tsukishima. I remember you now. You had low vocal skills and acting skills, it was easy to beat you at every audition. And look at this, Iwa-chan look at this," he pointed at Tsukishima then at Yamaguchi, "it looks like he quit being an idol and is now a producer for freckles-chan. I knew you couldn't make it as an idol." The elevator dinged signalizing that they reached the third floor. "Oh, looks like we are for the same thing. Well good luck—or rather, you'd better be hoping for a miracle rather than just luck to beat me." Oikawa waved, "Bye-bye Tsukishima, bye freckles-chan." He and his producer, Iwa-chan, left the elevator.

It was silent. Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima to see if he was alright, "Tsukki?"

The elevator door was about to close but Tsukishima stopped it by slamming his hand against it.

Yamaguchi flinched at the loud thud of the door and Tsukishima's hand as if he himself got hit.

"Let's go, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima left the elevator.

"Okay Tsukki!" Yamaguchi tried to say with his usual enthusiasm but failed as his voice shook, he followed though he was quite nervous.

They walked to the room where at least 6 people sat in chairs around the room (at least half were idols while the others were their producers). Tsukishima told Yamaguchi to sit down, which Yamaguchi did, while Tsukishima got what number Yamaguchi would be in this audition.

Yamaguchi looked around. There were only guys in the room who appeared to be idols, Oikawa included. Yamaguchi's eyes met with Oikawa's and quickly he looked away. He gulped and bit his bottom lip. He needed to calm down, just calm down, he knew he would do a much better job if he was calm but right now, right now he couldn't stay calm he was really nervous. He held his hand up and saw how nervous he really was, he was shaking badly.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima tapped Yamaguchi's shoulder after saying his name three times already. He watched Yamaguchi become surprised by the tap as Tsukishima guessed Yamaguchi was stuck in his thoughts. "It's time to begin your audition. You're number 144"

"Right, sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi stood up and walks like a robot to the audition room outside the waiting room. He noticed Oikawa getting up and walking to the door too. Right in front of him.

Yamaguchi was shaking so much. He was nervous, so nervous that he felt like throwing up. When he stepped into the room he could feel the air change. Everyone was tense and he became more nervous. He sat down in one of the chairs in the row in front of a camera, director, and the director's assistant who were behind a table.

Yamaguchi tried to ignore the person to his left, Oikawa, as he tried to remember how he should appear in this audition for the role of the one night stand.

"Number 141. Please introduce yourself," Said the assistant.

"Yahoo~. I'm Oikawa, also called 'The Grand King' it's a pleasure to be here." Oikawa smiled, "I am looking forward to give everyone else the taste of _defeat_." At the word taste he slightly licked his lips and gave a seductive look.

Yamaguchi froze as he stared at Oikawa. He could feel his heart beat faster at the look of seduction on The Grand King's face. Oikawa seemed to have noticed this and winked at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi's face quickly went bright red.

"You may sit down," Oikawa did and they asked for number 142 to do the same thing.

Yamaguchi waited for his number—what was his number again? What was this for?—Yamaguchi's mind wouldn't tell him the things he needed for they were clouded with the thoughts of Oikawa.

"Number 144. Please stand," They waited a few minutes. No one stood. "Number 144?"

Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, "Yes!" All eyes were now on him. He felt like he was about to faint. "I'm Yamaguchi I-"

The director's assistant's phone rang while Yamaguchi was talking.

"Turn that off," whispered the director.

"Yes sir," the assistant said as they hung up the phone and cleared their throat, "you may be seated now."

Yamaguchi felt like he failed completely now. He wasn't able to make a good first impression. He lost. Sure he didn't know if he got the role now but what just happened showed he wasn't good enough to go against The Grand King.

He sat down with his head hung, staring at his hands that gripped tightly on his pants at the knees.

He did not see the smirk on Oikawa's face as he faced forward.

"Thank you for your time. You all may go now," Said the director as he looked at his notes and tapped his pen on the table.

"Thank you very much!" The idols in the room said. They all got up and left the room.

Yamaguchi walked up to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked up from his phone, seeing Yamaguchi's face he knew how it went. "Let's go," he got up and put his phone in his pocket as he took Yamaguchi back to the mansion.

The taxi ride was silent. Tsukishima didn't know what to say, was he supposed to comfort him? Was he supposed to talk about something other than what happened? But it seemed like Yamaguchi didn't want to talk he just sat looking out the window and bit his bottom lip.

When they reached the mansion Yamaguchi bumped into Ukai and Takeda at the door. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," Ukai said, "how was the audition? I heard you went against The Grand King."

Yamaguchi tensed up, "I'm sorry." He said again.

Takeda and Ukai knew what that meant, "Don't worry about it!" Takeda tried to cheer Yamaguchi up.

"…Don't let it get to you, maybe get some rest." Ukai said. He wasn't used to comforting people.

"Yes. Sorry," Yamaguchi walked in the mansion and took off his shoes. He walked up the stairs.

"Yamaguchi!" Daichi yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. He had heard what had happened.

"Ye…I'm really sorr-"

Daichi ran up the stairs, "You'll make it next time." He said as he pat Yamaguchi once on the back and went up to his room.

'Next time.' Yamaguchi felt like crying. This was proof that he had failed. But this showed he had another chance. "Yes!" Yamaguchi yelled.

Ukai felt defeated by Daichi but smirked as he talked into his hand, "I can't match up to that."

Tsukishima watched from the door as Yamaguchi ran up the stairs too, all the way to his room. He was amazed by how easily Daichi reassured Yamaguchi. But. He couldn't let that get to him. He was still a new producer he had time to catch up to Daichi's level.

But for now he'd let Yamaguchi recover from his loss, he'd make sure no more work for today.


	7. Chapter 7: King

(Wow I'm sorry for not updating this story for so long. It's still ongoing I have about 30 pages of it written total so we have a lot left! Here is the next chapter)

* * *

"Hinata, you dumbass! You don't fold the clothes you roll them up!" Kageyama yelled at Hinata who was in the living room putting his clothes into his suitcase because he forgot to zip it up as he walked down the stairs making clothes fall out.

"Stop yelling at me!" Hinata yelled back. He took his hands and pushed his spikey hair down to imitate Kageyama's hair style, "'you don't fold the clothes you roll them up.'"

"What was that?!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the collar and yelled into Hinata's face.

Asahi flinched, he felt a dark aura coming from behind him. It was Daichi who was smiling. "Guys! Daichi is watching!" He warned the two so they wouldn't have to face Daichi's wrath.

While this was happening Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were at the railings on the stairs staring at Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukishima was smirking and Yamaguchi was snickering.

"Do you two have everything packed in the van?" Sugawara asked Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as he was carrying his suitcase down the steps.

"Yes," Tsukishima dully said.

"Yes, we have everything packed," Yamaguchi smiled at Sugawara.

"Good," Sugawara smiled back and walked out the mansion to put his suitcase in the van that they had rented to take to the airport.

Yamaguchi was excited. Since he only joined less than a year ago this would be his first trip with everyone. But at the same time, he listened to Hinata and Kageyama yelling, he wasn't looking forward to it as much as he would like to.

"That's it!" Daichi slapped tickets onto Kageyama and Hinata's foreheads.

They both took the tickets and stared at them in their hands confused, "What's this?" Kageyama asked.

"It's your tickets for the ride," Daichi decided to explain further to show that they were being punished, "We have first class tickets and business class tickets. I decided one of you should get first class and the other should get business class so that you two can't talk with each other during the ride."

The two quickly looked at their tickets.

"I got first."

"I got business."

They said at the same time and looked at each other.

"GIVE ME THAT TICKET!" Hinata jumped to grab the other's ticket.

"NO WAY DUMBASS!" Kageyama held his arm up high and avoided Hinata's hand.

Tsukishima smirk widened, "As expected, King gets first class. And as expected he's too selfish to give it to one of us commoners."

"Tsukki! They can hear you!" Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima. A hand was up by his mouth in an attempt to hide his voice from Hinata and Kageyama.

"Yamaguchi, shut up."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"Tsukishima!" Daichi yelled over to the tall blond on the staircase. "You're not siting in first class either."

Yamaguchi felt bad and not wanting to sit without Tsukishima Yamaguchi asked, "Do I get first class?"

"Sure Yamaguchi, here," Daichi was still feeling bad from about two weeks ago when Yamaguchi never got a callback for the audition against Oikawa. He walked over to Yamaguchi at the stair case and handed him a first class ticket and gave a business ticket to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima grunted and Yamaguchi looked down at the ticket that separated him from his producer. "Thanks…" Yamaguchi mumbled.

Yamaguchi looked up and saw a hurt look on Hinata's face. It disappeared once Hinata's eyes met with Yamaguchi's.

"How many first class tickets do we even have?" Asked Tsukishima.

"Just four for us. Ukai and Takeda also have first class," Daichi explained.

Hinata rushed over to Daichi, "I'd like to exchange this for a first class ticket."

"No."

Hinata sulked, "Well who's getting the other two?"

"I still haven't decided," Daichi looked over at Sugawara and Asahi who were standing next to each other in the living room. "How about you two?"

"You sure Daichi? You know that someone has a fear of flying," Sugawara whispered the last sentence.

"I feel like with you they would feel a lot better, you were nicknamed Mr. Refreshing back when you were an idol," Daichi smiled and gave the producer and the idol first class tickets.

Sugawara nodded and took the ticket, the same with Asahi.

Ennoshita slammed the main door open and raced up the stairs. He wore a scary frown. Ennoshita slammed the door to Tanaka's room open and yelled, "WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO!"

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both were looking up to where the yell came from with wide eyes. They didn't know he could yell so loud.

They heard footsteps walking to another room, the door slammed open like the last and he yelled, "NISHINOYA, WAKE UP!"

Ukai and Takeda walked through the open door. Hearing the yelling from outside they knew exactly why the door was open. Ukai was smoking and Takeda gave a small smile.

"I guess not everyone is ready," Takeda tried to still look cheerful.

"Nope, but we will be in a few minutes. They are fast at getting ready," Sugawara said as he waked over to Ukai handing him an ashtray.

"Alright. Oh thanks," Ukai took the ashtray.

Takeda looked over at Daichi, "So have you decided what four will be in first class?"

"Yes," Daichi nodded, "Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Sugawara, and Asahi."

Takeda and Ukai shared looks. They didn't know how two of the boys would get along sitting by each other. Kageyama and Yamaguchi have never talked much. When Yamaguchi is with Tsukishima he chuckles at Tsukishima's jokes about Kageyama but that's the most they have ever interacted with each other. Other than being idols in Crow Productions together, Takeda and Ukai believed they had nothing in common.

"You sure about that, Daichi?" Takeda asked in a whisper for just the three of them to hear.

Daichi was confused but nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Alright. Then that's what will happen. Everyone gets business class except Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Sugawara." He said in a normal voice.

Yamaguchi looked at his ticket then glanced at Hinata who sighed sadly and stuffed the ticket in his pocket. He wondered why Hinata was looking so upset.

40 minutes later they were all in vans. Ukai was driving Asahi, Sugawara, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Takeda was driving Daichi, Nishinoya, Hinata, Ennoshita, and Tanaka. When they reached the airport they took their things and got ready to board the airplane.

"For passengers riding the 422 airplane to Okinawa, please make your ways to the gate." Said someone on the intercom. It repeated again.

All the idols were wearing average clothes and sunglasses. Some of them were wearing hats too. They needed to be in disguised because they are idols and they couldn't have the media know they were all taking a vacation. Then it wouldn't be much of a vacation.

As they boarded the airplane Hinata and Tsukishima had bad auras surrounding them because they couldn't sit in first class; although, only Yamaguchi could sense Tsukishima's because it was hidden by his "I don't care" look. Hinata's though was obvious to everyone.

Kageyama sat down in his spot and Yamaguchi, looking at his ticket saw that his seat was next to Kageyama. He placed his carryon bag above his seat and sat down next to Kageyama. Kageyama glanced at Yamaguchi before moving off of the armrest in between the seats and leaned against the side of the airplane looking out the window.

Yamaguchi shyly smiled as he sat down.

They both put on their seatbelts when the light lit up and the airplane started to move.

Kageyama tensed up and gripped both armrests tightly with his teeth clenched. Yamaguchi noticed this and reached into his pocket.

"Here," Yamaguchi gave Kageyama a piece of gum, "chewing gum helps people become less nervous. I read it somewhere a long time ago." He didn't mention that his memory was fuzzy and he couldn't remember if it was true or not.

"…Thanks," Kageyama took it and began chewing the gum. He started to feel a bit calmer. He looked over at Yamaguchi who put the chewing gum in his own mouth. When Yamaguchi noticed Kageyama staring at him Kageyama quickly looked away and felt his heartbeat quicken. He asked himself in his mind why he was feeling like this; however his thoughts were interrupted by someone, Hinata, yelling:

"WERE OFF THE GROUND! WERE FLYING! WOAH! SO COOL!"

Kageyama chewed his gum aggressively. Hinata could be so annoying. Hinata only could dance well, sure that was Kageyama's weakness as he had a great voice but poor dancing skills, but Hinata was the opposite. Anything Hinata danced was amazing, but his singing… to be kind let's say he needed more practice.

"OOOOH! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE AT OKINAWA!" Hinata yelled once they got off the plane and the ocean was in sight.

Nishinoya and Hinata were jumping up and down excited. "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

"OOOOH! LOOK AT THE OCEAN!" Tanaka shouted.

Ennoshita sighed, "You two are lucky I woke you guys up. We would have left without you two and you would have missed the whole trip."

"You guys wouldn't have left us!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled.

Yamaguchi looked around and was standing next to Kageyama; or rather, Kageyama had moved to stand by him. Yamaguchi wondered if there was the possibility Kageyama was embarrassed about what he said on the ride over.

_"You excited for Okinawa?" Yamaguchi asked after a while on the plane. _

_ Kageyama tensed, "No," he mumbled._

_ "Why not?" Asked Yamaguchi. _

_ "Okinawa is a place surrounded by water and…I can't swim." He mumbled the last part quietly._

_ "You can't swim?" _

_Kageyama tensed up even more when Yamaguchi said that. He wondered how this idol was able to hear him when he spoke so quietly. But there was no denying it now that he heard him, so he nodded._

Yamaguchi didn't even notice Tsukishima coming up from behind and calling Kageyama "king" starting yet another fight.

"Alright everyone!" Daichi shouted getting everyone's attention, "Let's head to our hotel!"

Ukai and Takeda lead the way to the cars and everyone separated to fit in the two cars they had to ride to their hotel.

"This is our hotel…?" Ennoshita looked up and down at the building, his voice drifting off in shock.

"WOAH!" Hinata shouted amazed by it.

Kageyama and Yamaguchi's eyes were wide and they were staring at the building in awe.

"Isn't this too much?" Asahi asked worriedly.

"Are you sure this is in the budget?" Daichi and Sugawara asked.

"Yeah," Ukai nodded, "well sort of."

Everyone stared at Ukai.

"Ah! Well it's because we're planning something after this trip that will increase our budget and pay." Takeda reassured everyone.

"But it's a secret for now," Ukai smirked and Takeda nodded at him. "Let's go in," the two adults lead the way inside the hotel.

All the idols and their producers followed and once they got in their rooms Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all ran around exploring the rooms and showing all the neat things inside; for example, the view, kitchen utensils, and bathroom.

"Dumbass calm down!" Kageyama yelled at Hinata.

"Tanaka, Nishinoya, you too. Calm down." Ennoshita glared at them.

The three stopped under Daichi's orders when he said so. Yamaguchi looked in the rooms. Four people max per room, two on the bed and two on the couch which could be pulled open into a bed so it seemed. There were four rooms, three for the idols and producers and then a small room just for Takeda and Ukai.

"Alright here's who is in what room!" Daichi shouted after being giving a sheet of paper which Ukai had given him. "Sugawara, Asahi, and I are sharing room 601; Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya will be in room 602; and finally Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi will be in room 603."

Kageyama and Tsukishima exchanged frowns and glares.

"I trust you'll be able to handle the two," Daichi said to Ennoshita, he ignored the worried look on Yamaguchi's face.

He wasn't responsible for the room assignments after all.

They all went to their assigned rooms and as expected, Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi decided to switch where they'd be sleeping each night to be fair, Ennoshita forced Tanaka and Nishinoya to share sleeping on the pull out bed in the couch leaving him alone in the bed; but as for the newest idols and the one producer…

"I'll be taking the bed," Kageyama growled at Tsukishima.

"But of course the king doesn't want to sleep on the pull out bed. He's forcing the commoners to sleep there."

"Don't call me 'king'!" Kageyama snapped.

"Why don't you like that nickname? I think it's really cool!" Hinata said smiling.

"SHUT UP!" Kageyama yelled loudly at the orange haired boy. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Hinata was taken aback. He didn't expect that reaction.

Yamaguchi stared at Hinata and saw his eyes start to water, "Hinata," he called out.

But before he could comfort his fellow idol, Hinata ran out of the room yelling "Stupid Kageyama!"

Kageyama sat on the couch with a sigh and Tsukishima left the room.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Yamaguchi asked Kageyama.

Kageyama glared at Yamaguchi then looked away, "No."

Yamaguchi sat on the couch right next to Kageyama, "Why don't you like being called king? I must agree with Hinata it does sound cool."

"Tsukishima hasn't told you?" Kageyama looked over at Yamaguchi a bit shocked that Tsukishima didn't tell him.

"He didn't."

"Well it goes back to when I was a part of a different idol productions agency. Back when I was with Knight Productions. You know about them right?" Kageyama looked at his hands which were intertwined with each other.

"Not really, I'm still new remember," Yamaguchi said.

"Well that productions is for beginners. It's the first step in becoming a famous idol, lots of idols that are known started there. While I was there I had about nine different producers." He paused, "I was always yelling at them for not working correctly, they would goof off and I would snap at them. It's my future, I didn't want them to ruin my chances just because they were lazy and not good enough. And so I fired many of them.

"That's when I got the nickname 'king'. I was always acting like a king towards them. Always ordering them around. Then in my last month there I had a big audition to be a part of Royals Productions, a place where many idols from Knight go to take the next step, but…" he gritted his teeth, "But my ninth producer abandoned me right when I needed him. I failed that audition and ended up being left with nowhere left to go. That is until I heard about Ukai possibly helping Crow Productions. But so far he hasn't appeared."

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say, he wasn't the best at this type of things. Luckily for him Tsukishima came back to the room.

"I set my things in the bedroom, and there is no way I'm sleeping with the king, so you get the couch." He said to the king.

Kageyama glared. By this time Hinata returned and everyone agreed Yamaguchi should share the bed with Tsukishima tonight because every other option was "a nuisance" according to Tsukishima. So Yamaguchi put his clothes away in the drawer in the bedroom and Kageyama and Hinata put their clothes away in the dresser under the television.

That night Yamaguchi couldn't sleep so during the night he checked to make sure Tsukishima was asleep before grabbing the hotel key and walking out to the beach. It was close to their hotel so it wasn't much of a walk.

He just stood in the sand as he looked at the ocean. The waves were soothing to him as he watched them go back and forth. After a few minutes of this relaxing setting he went back to the hotel room.


End file.
